el mundo no es cruel, deja que te lo muestre
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: que pasaria si leonitar raptara y criara a Laval y no lo deja salir apartandolo de su padre... liella, flinx, lavertus y fugaz (personaje inventado) le enseñaran el mundo de chima y le mostraran tambien la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Afuera

Leonitar, quería vengarse del rey Lagravis a toda costa, quitándole su gran tesoro; un día mientras Lagravis daba un paseo con tres soldados, Leonitar aprovecho el momento para enviar a las hienas, para que estas le arrebataran a Lagravis su tesoro el cual llevaba en sus brazos, en el momento en que comenzó el ataque, las hienas lograron arrebatarle a Lagravis su tesoro y cuando lograron perderlos llegaron al lugar donde estaba Leonitar y cuando se encontraron, escucharon un llanto:

Leonitar.- ¿un bebe? (destapándolo un poco) imposible, ¿¡esto en realidad es su tesoro!? (Volteando a muchas partes cuando vio un lago y quiso arrojar al bebe, pero fue detenida por la voz de una hiena sabia).

Hierro.- ¡No! Alto Leonitar.

Leonitar.- esto es un desastre para mí.

Hierro.- pero piénsalo bien Leonitar, es una criatura inocente en verdad quieres matarlo.

Leonitar.- (mirando al pequeño) a aconséjame tú.

Hierro.- cuida al pequeño como si fuera tuyo.

Leonitar.- ¿qué? Tendré que cargar con este… (Pensándolo un momento) muy bien pero que viva oculto, lejos de su padre Lagravis.

Hierro.- ¿y en donde lo vas a ocultar?

Leonitar.- donde sea, su padre nunca lo encontrara, (viendo una vieja torre) en esa vieja torre talvez, de hecho nunca podrá encontrarlo ahí (viendo de nuevo al cachorro) además creo que al parecer este pequeño me va ser útil, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Hiena 1.- escuche al rey Lagravis decir Laval cuando se lo quitamos.

Leonitar.- así que se llama Laval, bien pues ahora este cachorro me servirá a mí.

Y así fue Leonitar empezó a cuidar a Laval como si fuera suyo apartándolo del mundo exterior sin que nadie se diera cuenta que el hijo del rey Lagravis estaba ahí, un día cuando Laval tenía seis años le pregunto a Leonitar:

Laval.- ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

Leonitar.- el mundo es cruel hijo mío, tienes que estar aquí donde estas a salvo entiendes.

Laval.- si… (Diciéndole nada seguro) papa.

Al parecer Laval sentía que Leonitar no era su padre, pero a pesar de todo eso, hizo lo que cualquier otro niño había hecho obedecer, pero esto nunca le quito el deseo de ir al exterior porque cerca de la torre estaba el castillo León y cada mes Laval veía desde lo alto la carrera de spedoox y el mundo exterior y algunas veces cuando veía a Lagravis empezaba a darle una sonrisa y luego se ponía triste talvez porque dentro de él mismo comprendía que tenía que estar con él…

(Diez años después)

Laval estaba jugando a las escondidas con una pequeña Fénix llamada fugaz, cuando fugaz encontró un escondite, Laval fingió no haberla encontrado:

Laval.- (observando su escondite) vaya creo que esta vez Fugaz logro vencerme.

Fugaz.- (dando una pequeña risita) jijijijiji… (Cuando Laval la encontró).

Laval.- te encontré Fugaz.

Fugaz.- ahh, Laval no es justo.

Laval.- ¿Qué? Ya son 10 de 15, te parece 15 de 20.

Fugaz.- no (observando una mesa) oye ¿Qué hay ahí?

Laval.- (viendo como quitaba la manta) espera aun no lo termino.

Fugaz.- (observando muchas figuras de madera y de todos los lugares que había en chima) wau es toda chima, y sus spedoox, el castillo león, águila, cocodrilo, todos los lugares están aquí, es un bonito mapa.

Laval.- gracias es lo que tengo para observar toda chima ya que yo nunca lo voy a conocer.

Fugaz.- ¿tú lo has hecho Laval con la madera?

Laval.- si digamos que mi "padre" me trae un tronco o un pedazo de madera y me pongo a tallar lo que hay en el exterior.

Lavertus.- (entrando en ese momento) Laval deberías ya ir al exterior, deja este lugar,

Fugaz.- si Laval además hoy es la carrera de spedoox, tienes que ir, oh podrías participar.

Laval.- se los agradezco, y sé que quiero participar en la carrera, ya que tu Lavertus me has enseñado a manejar un spedoox, pero olvidan una cosa.

Lavertus y Fugaz.- ¿Qué?

Laval.- (mostrando la figura de Leonitar) mi "padre".

Lavertus.- Laval, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Leonitar no es tu padre.

Laval.- pero él me cuido y… (Escuchando pasos) es él ocúltense rápido.

Mientras Lavertus y Fugaz se ocultaban en un pasadizo que llevaba al exterior Laval recibía a Leonitar poniendo la mesa para comer y cuando Leonitar paso le dijo:

Leonitar.- Laval ¿Qué tal tu día?

Laval.- tuve un buen día "papá".

Leonitar.- me alegra escuchar eso, te noto un poco triste.

Laval.- (pensando) "es hora o nunca" (diciéndole a Leonitar) "papá" no sé si lo habrás olvidado pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y como ya cumplo 16 quiero ir al exterior.

Leonitar.- ¿¡Qué!?

Laval.- yo ya soy mayor y quiero…

Leonitar.- ¡no! ¡Jamás, Laval! Recuerda lo que te he dicho el mundo es cruel, es malo y no hay nadie de confianza, en mi puedes confiar, yo soy tu "padre" hijo mío.

Laval.- lo sé, pero…

Leonitar.- tú estás mejor aquí Laval, aprende a obedecer (saliendo de la torre).

Laval.- si "padre" (mientras suspiraba y empezaba a cantar Lavertus y Fugaz lo miraban con tristeza)

Laval.- Tras estas ventanas y murallas siempre estoy,

Escondido sin que puedan verme.

Algún día salir ha sido mi fascinación

Con toda esa gente encontrarme.

Siempre memorizo bien sus caras

Y ellos nunca van a conocerme.

Siempre he imaginado qué se siente un día pasar

Allá abajo, entre ellos.

Afuera, vivir con el sol.

Sólo un día afuera, uno disfrutar,

tener por siempre.

Fuera, tanto tienen sin saber.

Cualquier cosa yo daría

por afuera un día vivir.

Allá obreros y mujeres pasan y se van,

puedo verlos entre los tejados.

Todo el día gritando sus problemas contarán,

A su buena suerte acostumbrados.

Yo en cambio, nunca olvidaría cada instante fuera.

Por el río pasear,

Disfrutar afuera como un ser normal.

Feliz entre la gente sólo un día y jurar

Que nunca olvidaré que aunque así yo nací,

Mas sabré perdonar y olvidar al afuera un día vivir.

Lavertus.- (entrando con una capa y dándosela a Lava) póntela voy a llevarte a que veas una carrera de spedoox como tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Laval.- (sonriendo) gracias Lavertus (poniéndose la capa)

Lavertus.- (pensando) y voy a tratar de salvarte de Leonitar y llevarte con mi hermano mi querido sobrino…

**Continuara… nota: no soy dueña de este programa y como este fanfic tendrá canciones pondré algunas de Disney y asi dejen comentarios positivos además de pareja serán lavalxliella me encanta esta pareja asi que no quiero quejas de ustedes respeten por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laval y Liella se conocen

En el momento en que salieron de la torre, Laval y Lavertus se dirigieron al castillo León donde al fin Laval por primera vez pudo sentir el mundo exterior sin estar atrapado en la torre, Lavertus le recomendó de que fueran al mercado y cuando llegaron ahí, Laval pudo observar muchos puestos que al parecer le llamaron mucho la atención, pero cuando iba a ver un puesto, escucho un gran rugido, en ese momento se dio cuenta que iba ya a comenzar la gran carrera por la chi dorada, estaba tan emocionado por ir a verla que tropezó con una leona, los dos cayeron al suelo y para cuando se voltearon a ver, sus miradas de cruzaron, que no lo podían creer era como si debían de estar juntos:

Laval.- (levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para levantarla) lo siento no me fijé por donde iba.

Liella.- (agarrando su mano para levantarse) descuida yo también estaba algo distraída.

Laval.- de igual forma fue mi error debí ser más cuidadoso.

Liella.- no te preocupes, seguro ibas a ver la carrera.

Laval.- si de hecho, ¿te gustaría verla?

Liella.- me encantaría, pero tengo mucha prisa, pero quizá podemos encontrarnos otra vez y dar un paseo por chima.

Laval.- por supuesto, me llamo Laval.

Liella.- yo soy Liella, gusto en conocerte Laval (retirándose y volteando) por cierto linda capa.

Laval.- (mirándola enamorado perdido en sus pensamientos) "ahh… es tan hermosa"

Lavertus.- (interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos) oye chico enamorado parece que ya tienes una amiga muy especial.

Laval.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre el clic Lavertus?

Lavertus.- que es el amor a primera vista y, tú y esa leona acaban de tener uno, estoy seguro que tendrán un amor mutuo y verdadero.

Águila.- (anunciando la carrera) vengan rápido para la gran carrera.

En ese momento Laval y Lavertus se apresuraron para ver la carrera de speedox ya que no querían perdérsela, cuando encontraron un buen lugar para verla Laval pudo ver el rostro del Rey Lagravis muy triste y sin ánimos para dar inicio a la carrera, tenía muchas ganas de ir haya y darle un abrazo, pero algo interrumpió la carrera ya que cuando iba a dar inicio, Leonitar agarro la chi dorada y dio señal a las hienas de entrar todas las tribus se horrorizaban en ese momento las hienas traían consigo a un pequeño niño, muchos creyeron que era una pequeña águila, pero Laval se dio cuenta de que era un niño fénix:

Lagravis.- Leonitar ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

Leonitar.- un ejemplo del cual ustedes no van a interferir.

En ese momento las hienas ataron al niño a una rueda (si recuerdan a lo que ataron a Quasimodo es ese mismo aparato nada más que no sé cómo se llama) y empezaron a girarlo y a lanzarle jitomates a todas las tribus no les pareció justo eso, querían detenerlas pero ellas no se los permitían ni siquiera los dejaban acercarse:

Lagravis.- detente ¡detente, ahora! ¡Leonitar!

Leonitar.- nunca su majestad.

Todas las tribus y hienas.- (sorprendidas) ahh.

Laval.- (subiendo a donde estaba el pequeño).

Flinx.- no me hagas daño (asustado).

Laval.- (cortando un pedazo de su capa) no tengas miedo (limpiándolo) no sabes cómo lo lamento, ¿no sé por qué razón las hienas hicieron esto?

Leonitar.- (enojado) tú baja de ahí de inmediato.

Laval.- (ignorándolo y sacando un cuchillo)

Leonitar.- (viendo sus intenciones) no te atrevas a liberarlo.

Laval.- (cortando las sogas y liberando a Flinx) no te preocupes no permitiré que te hagan daño (ayudando a Flinx a levantarse).

Flinx.- (dándole un abrazo a Laval) gracias.

Leonitar.- insolente cobarde.

Liella.- (subiendo a donde estaban Laval y Flinx y defendiendo a Laval) ¡¿Cobarde?! Usted es el cobarde, ya que él hizo algo bueno, defendió a este pobre niño de una humillación que usted provoco.

Leonitar.- ¡silencio!

Liella.- él hizo lo correcto y usted da vergüenza.

Leonitar.- ¡hienas atrápenlos ahora!

Hiena 2.- a la orden jefe.

Laval.- (viendo una soga y agarrando a Flinx y Liella) vengan sujétense fuerte.

En el momento en que agarraron la soga se balancearon para salir de las hienas, y cuando llegaron a una orilla tres hienas aparecieron, pero Laval vio una pequeña jaula sobre ellas que la uso, corto la soga donde estaba la jaula, que las hienas no notaron que la jaula cayó sobre ellas, luego Laval, Liella y Flinx corrieron para perderlas casi los alcanzaban, cuando Laval vio un disco y lo lanzo hacia las hienas, este disco logro pegarles en la cabeza dejándolas inconscientes, viendo ese momento perfecto lograron salir de ahí, mientras todas las tribus celebraban su valentía y la justicia que ellos hicieron, estando ya muy lejos Liella le dio las gracias a Laval:

Liella.- Laval gracias por defender a Flinx.

Flinx.- esas hienas me dan mucho miedo.

Laval.- (suspiraba) sé que hice lo correcto pero cuando llegue a mi lugar, mi padre me castigara.

Flinx.- ¿Cómo el león que me atrapo es tu papá?

Laval.- adoptivo de hecho, él me crio.

Liella.- ¿Cómo puede un león tan cruel criar a alguien como tú?

Laval.- él me conto que mi padre biológico me abandono tiempo atrás y que nadie se atrevió a criarme, él me dice que el mundo es cruel.

Liella.- eso no es cierto Laval el mundo no es cruel.

Laval.- de hecho hoy medí cuenta que las hienas no son de fiar y mi "padre" confía en ellas pero ahora yo voy a recibir un castigo.

Liella.- (notando una cicatriz) Laval ¿Qué tienes en la mano? (viendo su mano y quedando horrorizada) Leonitar te pega.

Laval.- digamos que no es la primera vez, solo les diré que por favor no me sigan (retirándose y dirigiéndose a la torre).

Lavertus.- (saliendo de su escondite) vengan conmigo necesitare su ayuda para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a otro lugar (guiándolos a la torre).

Liella.- lo ayudaremos a sacar a Laval de su sufrimiento (en sus pensamientos) "por cavora por favor que Leonitar no lo lastime"

**Continuara…**

**Perdón ya es muy noche y ya tenga que dormir a sí que no va ver canción pero descuiden en el próximo capítulo va ver una canción… posdata no soy dueña de este programa… la pareja serán Laval y Liella… **


	3. Chapter 3

Estas a salvo

Cuando Liella, Flinx y Lavertus llegaron a la torre, lograron entrar por una entrada secreta que al parecer era desconocida por Leonitar; en su cuarto Laval ocultaba su capa pero sabía muy bien que cuando "su padre" estaba enojado lo pegaba a él y siempre le decía que era su castigo sin saber él porque, y cuando Leonitar llego le pidió a dos hienas que lo sujetaran y lo pusieron de espalda en eso Leonitar saco un látigo y empezó a golpearlo; en el momento en que estaban subiendo escucharon los gritos de Laval y también el sonido de un látigo y ese sonido lo escucharon más de una vez y para cuando lo dejaron de escuchar, lograron llegar al cuarto de Laval y lo vieron muy lastimado por el látigo, esperaron a que Leonitar saliera junto con las hienas y lograron entrar, Liella empezó a atender a Laval, pero Lavertus se interpuso y le dijo:

Lavertus.- escucha si quieres ayudarlo tienes que sacarlo de aquí.

Fugaz.- (saliendo de su escondite) pero ¿A dónde se lo van a llevar?

Lavertus.- Fugaz estuviste escondida aquí.

Fugaz.- sabía que lo golpearía así que me quede para atenderlo.

Lavertus.- (viendo a Laval inconsciente por las heridas) tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar donde Leonitar no lo encuentre y Laval este a salvo.

Liella.- podemos llevarlo a templo Fénix.

Flinx.- mi padre aceptara protegerlo, como agradecimiento por haberme protegido.

Lavertus.- entonces vamos.

Se dieron prisa para sacar a Laval de la torre usando el pasadizo que llevaba a las cavernas, de las cuales Lavertus conocía muy bien, dos horas después salieron de las cavernas, Laval aún seguía inconsciente, Liella estaba muy preocupada por él, en ese momento vieron la nave Fénix llegar hacia ellos, subieron y lograron llegar al castillo Creciente donde llevaron a Laval a un cuarto cuando recupero la conciencia despertó en la habitación y vio a Liella:

Laval.- (despertando y viendo a Liella) ¿Liella? ¿Eres tú?

Liella.- Laval al fin despertarte.

Tormak.- (entrando con agua caliente y un trapo) mi hija me conto todo, nosotros te mantendremos a salvo aquí, Liella cura sus heridas y después déjalo descansar.

Liella.- (viendo salir a su padre) te agradara conocer a mi padre (sumergiendo el trapo en el agua caliente) ponte de espalda.

Laval.- (poniéndose de espalda) no creo que vaya a doler.

Liella.- no dolerá, pero te va arder, así que por favor no te muevas (empezando a limpiar sus heridas).

Laval.- (sintiendo el trapo caliente) ahh, tienes razón no duele pero si arde un poco.

Liella.- tienes mucha suerte, si te hubiera golpeado más con el látigo hubieras muerto.

Laval.- digamos que es la primera y última vez que me golpea con el látigo, (sintiendo como curaba sus heridas) no volveré jamás a esa torre.

Liella.- eso para mí, es un alivio (terminando de curar sus heridas) no quisiera escuchar tu dolor por los golpes que te da Leonitar.

Laval.- el me crio es la verdad, pero jamás me dio un buen cariño que debe merecer un hijo de un padre.

Liella.- sabes no creo que tu padre biológico te haya abandonado, debe de haber otra explicación.

Fugaz.- (entrando con las cosas de Laval) Laval no olvide tu hermoso mapa de chima.

Liella.- (mirando las figuras de madera que había hecho Laval) tú lo hiciste, es hermoso.

Laval.- ahh, gracias tenía que encontrar algo que me entretuviera.

Liella.- pues es un gran trabajo (destapando una figura) ¿Qué es esto?

Laval.- no espera, aun me falta terminarlo.

Liella.- pero si es el rey Lagravis.

Laval.- no se ¿Por qué razón aún no lo he terminado? Siempre me quedo mirándolo, me pongo triste y no se ¿Por qué?

Liella.- lo has visto en persona.

Laval.- no de hecho no.

Fugaz.- mañana va entregar chi a todas las tribus deberías de verlo mañana Laval.

Liella.- es una gran idea, descuida mi padre nos acompañara ya estas a salvo Laval.

Tormak.- (entrando) con gusto los acompaño pero deberían ya dejar que Laval descanse.

En cuanto los tres salieron para que Laval descansara, Liella siguió mirándolo con cariño antes de salir en ese momento se dirigió a su cuarto, ya estando sola, siguió pensando en Laval sin darse cuenta que empezaba a cantar:

Liella.- Ángel con disfraz, historia en su mirar

Da su amor con gran sinceridad

Solamente suerte fue, que me viera no lo sé

O es el cielo que hoy tengo frente a mí

Su mundo me mostró

La luna y su esplendor

Con sus ojos veo lo mejor

(Recordando el momento en que se vieron)

Me perdí y me encontró

Feliz me cobijó

Mis sueños hoy se hacen realidad

(Cuando vio su valentía al defender a Flinx)

Quisiera amarte en la eternidad

Te llevo conmigo, en mi alma estás

Sacaste mi vida de la soledad

Ya sé lo que es tu amor y sé que en la eternidad te amaré

(Recordando su sonrisa que la hacía sentir feliz)

Lo comenzó así, un día descubrí

Tu risa que me hace sonreír

Te seguiría hasta el fin, tan solo por vivir

La vida que hoy tengo junto a ti

(Cuando cura sus heridas y empiezan a platicar)

Quisiera amarte en la eternidad

Te llevo conmigo, en mi alma estás

Sacaste mi vida de la soledad

Ya sé lo que es tu amor y sé que en la eternidad te amaré

Desplomándose en su cama pensando en Laval

(La eternidad...te amaré...)

En otro lugar Lavertus le contaba al rey Fluminox y a Tormak acerca de Laval, les conto de que hace 16 años atrás Leonitar secuestro a Laval y lo encerró en una torre, apartándolo de su hermano, y para mantenerlo alejado de él le conto mentiras, al comprender todo el Rey Fluminox hablo:

Fluminox.- debería de decirle la verdad acerca de su padre.

Lavertus.- lo he intentado pero Leonitar a base de mentiras, que le ha dicho a Laval le ha dejado un gran rencor sobre mi hermano.

Tormak.- entonces que lo conozca en persona, de esa manera Laval sabrá la verdad y conocerá a su padre.

Lavertus.- espero que tengas razón.

**Continuara…**

**En el siguiente capítulo Laval conocerá a su padre Lagravis… les gusta mi fanfic dejen comentarios positivos la pareja va ser Laval y Liella.**

**Posdata no soy dueña de este programa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tú eres mi hijo, Laval

Al día siguiente Laval, Liella, Lavertus y Tormak se dirigieron al castillo león con la esperanza de que Laval supiera toda la verdad acerca de que Leonitar lo había raptado, cuando él era un cachorro y que en realidad Lagravis es su padre y en verdad lo quería mucho de hecho lo había buscado durante mucho tiempo pero jamás lo había encontrado, siempre había pensado en su hijo noche y día y los demás leones sabían de su sufrimiento, cuando llegaron al castillo león se encontraron con muchas tribus, quienes recibían su orbe de chi, en el momento en que Laval, apareció un cocodrilo, un águila y un rinoceronte al parecer lo reconocieron por haber defendido a Flinx:

Cragger.- oigan ¿no es el león misterioso que defendió a ese niño?

Rogón.- enserio es él yo lo recuerdo con la capa.

Eris.- Rogón obviamente todos sabemos que es él.

Cragger.- si mi pregunta fue retórica.

Laval.- (mirando a Liella) creo que ya todos me conocen.

Liella.- no te preocupes Leonitar no viene al castillo León, porque él es un león desterrado.

Lavertus.- (con capa) aun así no hay que levantar sospechas.

Tormak.- tiene razón Leonitar puede saber de qué Laval ya no está en la torre y puede enviar a las hienas por él.

Laval.- solo vinimos a ver al rey Lagravis y luego regresamos.

Cragger.- (escuchando su conversación) acaso ese león era prisionero de Leonitar.

Eris.- pues tuvo suerte de escapar de él, pero ¿Por qué quiere conocer al rey Lagravis?

Mientras Cragger, Eris y Rogón platicaban sobre eso Laval se ponía la capa para acercarse más a ver al rey Lagravis, para así no ser descubierto por ninguna hiena o por Leonitar, pero eso sería imposible para las hienas y para Leonitar en saber del paradero de Laval y que estaban buscando en las tierras exteriores, sin saber de qué Laval estaba en el castillo León:

Leonitar.- sigan buscando, ese León está en graves problemas.

Hiena 1.- pero ya hemos buscado en todos lados.

Leonitar.- no me importa sigan buscando, si ese muchacho descubre la verdad, mis planes estarán arruinados.

En el castillo león:

Laval.- (observando al rey Lagravis) no puedo creer que este viendo al rey Lagravis en persona Liella.

Liella.- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él, Laval?

Laval.- no sé, si sea una buena idea, pero lo intentare.

En el momento en que Laval se acercaba para hablar con el rey Lagravis, tropezó con una roca lo cual hizo que destapara su cara ante todos, lo cual hizo que muchos se sorprendieran al ver su cara, mientras muchos susurraban, Liella se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando Laval se iba a poner su capa el rey Lagravis al verlo se sorprendió y pareció reconocerlo:

Lagravis.- (reconociéndolo) no, no puede ser verdad.

Laval.- (algo confundido) ¿Qué sucede?

Lagravis.- (llamándolo por su nombre) ¿Laval? ¿Eres tú?

Laval.- (retirándose un poco y confundido) ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Lagravis.- Laval (acercándose un poco a él) Laval, mi hijo.

Laval.- (mirando a Liella y diciéndole) Liella hay que irnos de aquí, ahora.

Liella.- ¿Por qué?

Laval.- porque estoy confundido (tomando su mano) hay que irnos.

Lagravis.- (viendo cómo se iban) espera Laval, soy yo no me recuerdas.

Tormak.- (mirando todo) Lavertus hay que irnos de aquí ahora.

Lavertus.- esta vez concuerdo contigo, ya es ahora de que Laval sepa la verdad.

Laval y Liella se retiraron rápidamente del castillo León lo más que pudieron, cuando estuvieron lejos, Laval empezó a tener unos pequeños recuerdos de cuando era un bebé, y viendo el rostro del rey Lagravis cargándolo y sonriéndole a cada rato dándole su cariño paternal, en eso empezó a caer un poco no entendía que era lo que ocurría, en eso escucharon varios spedoox que venían tras de ellos, para cuando los encontraron, les dijeron que no corrieran más, en eso apareció el rey Lagravis en su tanque:

Lagravis.- por favor Laval, te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte de nuevo, ahora que te he encontrado hijo mío.

Laval.- ¿hijo? ¿Por qué me llama de esa manera?

Lagravis.- porque es la verdad, tú eres mi hijo Laval.

Liella.- (viendo como Laval estaba más confundido que decidió intervenir) por favor no diga más, lo está confundiendo.

Lothar.- (león anciano) esta jovencita tiene razón Rey Lagravis, recuerde que Laval fue secuestrado cuando cachorro, que a lo mejor no recuerde mucho.

Lagravis.- (pensándolo un momento) vendrán conmigo a mi castillo, vivirán ahí por algún tiempo, y Laval si es posible tratare de recuperar el tiempo perdido para que así puedas recordarme hijo mío.

Laval.- está bien, iremos con usted, aunque no sé si pueda recordarlo su majestad.

Lagravis.- por favor dime papá.

Laval.- pero…

Lagravis.- sé que necesitas recordar, pero quiero que me digas papá.

**Continuara…**

**Que les pareció muy bueno verdad, en el siguiente capítulo Liella ayudara a Laval a recordar** **y tal vez Laval confrontara a Leonitar,**

**No soy dueña de este programa…**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo soy el príncipe perdido

Cuando llegaron al castillo León, Lagravis se sentía muy feliz pero a la vez decepcionado porque Laval no podía recordarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a que él lo recordara sin importar lo que ocurriera, por otro lado Laval estaba confundido, no entendía porque razón el rey Lagravis le decía que él era su padre, había conocido mucho a Leonitar, ahora no sabía si creer en las palabras de ambos; estaba totalmente confundido y no sabía qué hacer, Lagravis le mostro a Laval su cuarto, mientras él le decía:

Lagravis.- Laval este es tu cuarto, cuando desapareciste lo deje como tal, acepción de la cama, siempre pensaba en ti, sabía que estabas perdido, pero cuando yo te encontrara ya estarías grande, por esa razón la cambie.

Laval.- (tocando una pequeña huella que estaba en la pared de su habitación) ¿esta huella es mía?

Lagravis.- cuando tenías seis meses de edad, estabas jugando con algo de pintura te cargue para bañarte y pusiste tu mano en la pared, jamás la quite de ahí, hijo mío.

Laval.- ¿este juguete de práctica?

Lagravis.- te la hice para que pudieras practicar.

Laval.- lo siento yo…yo la verdad…ahh…no puedo recordar.

Lagravis.- (dándole un abrazo) sé que lo lograras Laval, no quiero perderte otra vez.

Laval quería contestarle pero no podía, pasaron dos semanas y Laval aún tenía dudas sobre su pasado, y si en realidad tenía que estar ahí, Lagravis siempre lo observaba mirando a la ventana algo preocupado, no sabía que hacer al respecto, para que Laval pudiera recordarlo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea:

Lagravis.- (entrando a su habitación) Laval estaba pensando de que tal vez me pudieras acompañar mañana a visitar el reino cocodrilo, sé que en estas dos semanas Liella y tú se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Cragger, Eris, Rogón y Worriz.

Laval.- inclusive de Gorzan, Razar y Skinner, pero no lo sé papá el mundo el cruel.

Lagravis.- ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

Laval.- no quisiera hablar de esa persona.

Lagravis.- Laval, esa persona está mal, el Mundo no es cruel deja que te lo muestre.

Flinx.- (entrando) es una buena idea, vamos hacer una excursión por toda Chima.

Fugaz.- si vamos Laval, será divertido.

Liella.- hay que ir Laval.

Laval.- está bien una excursión por toda chima no hará daño.

Lagravis.- entonces prepare mi tanque para que podamos ir todos.

En cuanto Lagravis salió junto con Flinx y Fugaz, Laval se quedó en su cuarto algo confundido por lo cual Liella se quedó con él:

Liella.- sigues aún confundido.

Laval.- es que en verdad quiero recordar, pero no puedo Liella.

Liella.- Laval no necesitas esto para recordar (tocando su frente) sino esto (tocando su pecho) escucha a tu corazón Laval él te dira la verdad (dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose).

Laval.- (tocándose la mejilla y sonriendo) te amo Liella.

Laval.- A veces te digo no

Porque no quiero dejarme a mi lagrimas del corazón

Tengo miedo de perderte

Advierto que la razón se puede quebrar de amor

Y desbordar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo tuve dentro

Si deja no pierdo igual

Si pierdo es porque me entrego es algo tan natural

Tener el control del juego es algo que no me va

Te dejo la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras

A quererme a tu manera

Y yo soooy

La hoja que lleva el viento

Que va volando a tu alrededor

Y tuuuu

el aire que me levanta

Que me da fuerza para este amor

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu cuerpo

Dame tu mano vuela conmigo cruzando el universo

Y siempre contigo estar

No ay otra forma de amar

Que desbordar los sentimientos

Que tanto tiempo tuve dentro

Y yo soooy

La hoja que lleva el viento

Que va volando a tu alrededor

Y tuuuu

El aire que me levanta

Que me da fuerza para este amor

Y tuuuu

La gota de lluvia fresca

Que va cayendo en mi corazón

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

La gota de lluvia fresca

Que va cayendo en mi corazón

Y yo soooy

La hoja que lleva el viento

Que va volando a tu alrededor

Y tuuuu

El aire que me levanta

Que me da fuerza para este amor

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Tu amor me hace tanto bien

Mientras Laval seguía pesando en Liella, una hiena se dio cuenta de su conversación y fue a buscar a Leonitar, a la mañana siguiente, Laval y sus amigos estaban preparados para iniciar la excursión, Laval pudo conocer todo el mundo de Chima desde cada sector y conociendo los hogares de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que Leonitar le había mentido, el mundo no era cruel, como él se lo había dicho, cuando termino la excursión ya estaban listos para irse al castillo león, pero fueron emboscados por las hienas y con ellas venia Leonitar:

Leonitar.- Laval ¿Dónde habías estado?

Laval.- si me vas a regresar de nuevo a esa torre, esta vez no te obedeceré.

Leonitar.- tengo que alejarte de él (señalando a Lagravis).

Laval.- ¿Por qué? Porque me cuido, y me dio un cariño fraternal.

Leonitar.- vendrás ahora mismo conmigo.

Hienas.- vamos por él.

Lagravis.- ¡No, Laval!

Laval.- (agarrándose la cabeza cuando escucho aquellas palabras, logro recordar lo que realmente paso y que en realidad, Leonitar lo secuestro cuando niño) ahh, soy el príncipe perdido.

Leonitar.- sabes muy bien que no me gusta que delires Laval.

Laval.- (mirando de frente a Leonitar) ¡yo soy el príncipe perdido! No es así "padre" o en verdad te sigo llamando así.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

La verdad

Leonitar se quedó impactado al parecer Laval logro saber la verdad sobre su pasado, y que todo lo que le había dicho él era falso, Laval en ese momento se dio cuenta que Leonitar en realidad odiaba a su padre y por esa razón lo mantuvo oculto de él durante 16 años, sin saber en realidad que su padre lo quería mucho y que él ya lo había encontrado y no quería perderlo, ahora todo era claro para Laval:

Laval.- dime una cosa ¿me mantuviste oculto todo este tiempo porque odiabas a mi padre?

Leonitar.- él me lo quito todo una vez.

Laval.- eso no es nada específico para mí, todos estos años me mentiste, tú causaste el sufrimiento a mi padre.

Leonitar.- ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón? Bien te la diré, hace 17 años yo me había enamorado de una joven llamada Leona, conversaba siempre con ella, hasta que al fin me gane su amistad, y cuando tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella… sabes lo que descubrí…

(Flashback)

_Leonitar.- Leona ¿Qué ocurre te veo muy feliz?_

_Leona.- claro que sí, adivina Lagravis ha pedido mí mano en matrimonio._

_Leonitar.- ¿Qué? _

_Leona.- así es Leonitar, él y yo vamos a casarnos._

_Leonitar.- ahh, yo te felicito Leona, (retirándose) espero que seas feliz._

_Leona.- ¿Qué pasa Leonitar?_

_Leonitar.- ¡nada solo me voy para siempre de tu asquerosa cara!_

_Leona.- Leonitar ¿Qué fue lo yo te hice?_

_Leonitar.- te diré que tu felicidad no durara pronto._

Leonitar.- y así fue un año después de que se casara con tu padre envíe un hechizo del cual la separo de su lado.

Laval.- mi mamá aún sigue con vida, ¿Dónde está ella?

Leonitar.- jamás lo sabrás… (Sintiendo la furia de Lagravis)

Lagravis.- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa Leonitar?!

Leonitar.- nunca se los diré, esa fue mi venganza hacia ella, poco después tuve que vengarme de ti, quitándote lo que era preciado para ti.

Laval.- me secuestraste y me apartaste de mi padre.

Leonitar.- mi intención desde un principio era matarte (sacando una espada) y ahora terminare lo que debí haber hecho hace 16 años.

Laval.- (esquivando la espada) ¡no!

Liella.- (lanzándole una espada) ¡Laval atrápala!

Laval.- (agarrando la espada).

Leonitar.- no creo que podras vencerme.

Laval.- no te tengo miedo.

En ese momento empezó la lucha entre Laval y Leonitar, al parecer las hienas atacaban a Laval, pero eran detenidas por Lagravis y Liella pero eran tantas que no podían resistir, parecía que las hienas iban a ganar, pero no contaban con que Flinx y Fugaz pidieran ayuda y las sacaran del camino, cuando las hienas se fueron las tribus de toda chima se reunieron con Lagravis, mientras tanto Liella fue a buscar a Laval, quien se enfrentaba todavía a Leonitar, parecía que Leonitar le estaba ganando, pero en ese momento Laval hizo un gran reflejo que rompió la espada de Leonitar en muchos pedazos, haciendo que Leonitar cayera:

Leonitar.- (viendo con temor a Laval) no Laval, escúchame Laval.

Laval.- ¡no! ¡Escúcheme usted toda mi vida me dijo que el mundo era cruel y horrible! ¡Pero ahora veo que lo que es horrible son personas como usted!

Liella.- Laval no, no vale la pena.

Leonitar.- deja que él me mate…

Laval.- (guardando su espada) déjanos en paz Leonitar y que la vida te perdone.

Lagravis.- llévenselo de inmediato a la celda León.

Lennox.- si rey Lagravis.

Lagravis.- (dándole una mirada de odio a Leonitar) para que lo sepas Leonitar, Leona y yo siempre nos amábamos con el corazón y siempre lo demostrábamos pero jamás no lo dijimos, y tú nunca entenderás lo que es el amor.

Leonitar.- aun así jamás la encontraras.

Cuando Leonitar fue encerrado las cosas al final salieron muy bien, esa noche mientras Laval miraba con cariño a Liella su padre se acercó a él y le dijo:

Lagravis.- demuéstrale tu amor, como ya lo hice con tu madre.

Laval.- (pensándolo un momento) nos esperaran.

Lagravis.- la fiesta no va empezar sin ustedes así que dense prisa.

Laval.- (acercándose a Liella) Liella.

Liella.- (viendo a Laval) Laval ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Laval.- esto (dándole un beso en los labios).

Liella.- (sintiendo el beso que disfrutaba en ese momento se separaron un poco) vaya valió la espera.

Laval.- si, si así es (volviéndola a besar)

En el momento en que los dos se besaron, entraron a la fiesta agarrados de la mano mientras escucharon una canción:

Todos.- "We Are (Family)"

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family

So what?

We don't look, we don't act

We don't walk, we don't talk

Like you do

So what?

If we hang just to hang

Ain't no shame

We gon' do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

And I wouldn't replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we,

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

(Family)

(We are)

Laval y Liella. - We are, we are family

**Este es el último capítulo espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
